onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Felix
}} '''Felix' is a supporting character on Once Upon a Time. He is one of the members of the Lost Boys, a group of rowdyruff teenagers under the command of the ruthless Peter Pan. Felix, presumably the group's spokesperson, always heads the gang's searches and quests, and has shown himself to be remarkably intimidating, fearless and snidely. For many years, Felix has been in charge of tracking down a certain young boy and bringing him to his leader, for mysterious and intriguing reasons. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} When Baelfire arrives in Neverland and finds his way on Hook's ship, Felix and the rest of the Lost Boys sail out in order to collect him. Felix wonders if Hook knows who they are; he does and adds that he knows who they work for. He tells Felix that the boy isn't on the ship, so they begin a search. After a search in the cabins, Felix is unable to find the boy they're looking for, and then warns Hook that his leader rips the shadows from those who lie to him. Before leaving, Felix reminds Hook that if he finds the boy, he knows who he belongs to. A while later, Hook betrays Baelfire and turns him over to the Lost Boys. Felix and the others return to the ship and take him back to the mainland. Once ashore, Felix confirms with two other Lost Boys if he's the one that their leader wants, and it turns out he isn't. Felix tells Bae it's his lucky day as he gets to live. A short while later, Felix assures the Lost Boys that they will eventually find the boy they're looking for, even if it may take some time. 'After the Curse' 'Season 3' }} Many years later, when Greg and Tamara arrive in Neverland with their prisoner, Henry, they're met by Felix and the rest of the Lost Boys. Felix reveals the Lost Boys to be the Home Office, shocking Greg and Tamara, who then demand to know the the plans for Henry are. However, things backfire and Peter Pan's shadow takes Greg's shadow, and Tamara is shot by the boys. Henry manages to escape and the Lost Boys begin to track him down. They continue to track Henry down when he gains help from Peter Pan, who pretends to be his friend. As Rumple sits in a clearing and calls upon one of the Lost Boys. Felix arrives and tells Gold that if he's there for Henry, he can't have him, and that Pan will have to regard him as an enemy. Gold makes clear that nothing's changed, and Felix comments that the two of them shall be seeing each other again under less friendly circumstances. As Rumple tries to leave, he is thrown a small straw doll by Felix, who says that Pan wanted him to have it. When he begins to cry, Felix mocks how things we haven't seen in years can still make people cry. Even later, when Peter is convinced that Henry has the heart of the truest believer, he, Felix and the rest of the Lost Boys surround the child. Peter Pan visits Emma Swan and he gives her a map to aid her in her search for Henry Mills, who he has captive. However, the map turns out to be blank, and Pan explains that she will only be able to read it once she admits who she really is. She tries many different ways to unlock the map, but Regina grows impatient, stating that the longer they spend trying to solve the map, the longer Henry is alone. She suggests using magic to unlock it, but Hook warns her that breaking Pan's rules would be unwise. Despite his warning, she puts a tracking spell on the map which leads them to one of Pan's small camps. However, the camp is empty, confusing the group. It soon becomes clear that it's a trap set up by Pan and the Lost Boys when they're ambushed. The group fight off the Lost Boys, and Felix personally fights with Hook, who taunts him about a man named Rufio. Pan quickly calls off the attack, warning the group not to cheat again, and then he, Felix and the Lost Boys depart into the jungle, howling as they go. Peter Pan wakes Henry up to play a “game” with him. Wielding a crossbow, he tells the young boy that they’re going to do a bit of target practice. As he loads the crossbow, lacing it with poison, stating it’ll be motivation not to miss. He then calls over Felix, terrifying Henry, who asks if he has a good aim. Pan tells him it doesn’t matter, as he’ll be the one doing the shooting. He tosses Felix an apple and Henry the crossbow. Felix then places the apple on his head and then he and the Lost Boys begins chanting to Henry, urging him to shoot. The young boy aims the crossbow at Felix, but then suddenly shoots it at Peter. However, Pan catches the arrow in his hand and all the Lost Boys cheer. When Baelfire arrives in Neverland after holding onto the foot of Pan’s shadow, he falls through the trees to the ground, hitting it hard. He’s immediately met by Felix, who appears to have been waiting for him. Felix welcomes Baelfire home before telling him that Pan will be so happy to see him. Felix takes Baelfire prisoner and binds his hands together as he takes him to Peter Pan. He tells Bae that it seems like yesterday when he welcomed him to Neverland, adding that he hoped he'd never see him again. Bae says that Pan shouldn't have taken Henry and states he'll get him back. Felix warns Bae that Pan isn't to be trifled with because he knows how long he's been searching for the heart of the truest believer. He asks Bae if he really think Pan will give up Henry, to which Bae says if he asks nicely. Felix mocks his prisoner, saying that he's grown up stupid. During this conversation Bae is able to break free from his binds and then punches Felix, knocking him out. After regaining consciousness, Felix heads back to his camp. As Pan talks to Henry, Felix arrives, looking furious. Pan asks what happened, so Felix explains that Baelfire got away. Felix states that he tried, but then he found two of their sentries knocked out by a sleeping spell. He and Pan realize Bae and Rumple have been reunited. Felix suggests moving Henry, but Pan refuses, asking where his sense of adventure is. After Bae steals Henry from their camp, Felix and the Lost Boys hunt him down and they retrieve the child. Later on, Felix watches as the Lost Boys dance around a fire alongside Henry. }} Shortly following his capture by the Lost Boys, Neal is drugged and made unconscious, to be placed inside a cage. Felix and the rest of the Lost Boys carry him through the jungle. Felix tells his companions that they heard what Peter Pan said and therefore they know what to do with the captive Neal. After Hook and Emma kiss, following the pirate saving the life of her father, Peter Pan informs Hook, in a provocative way, that Bae is actually alive and in Neverland, and leaves Hook to share this with Emma if he wants to. Then, the villain meets with his Lost Boys and orders that Neal's cage be hung up along another cage containing someone else. Felix and the Lost Boys follow these orders and raise the crate up alongside another. Someone is watching Snow White, Prince Charming, Emma Swan and Captain Hook make their way through the thick jungle through a telescope. The beholder of the telescope is none other than Peter Pan, who is stood with his right-hand-man Felix. Neal is hanging in a cage behind them. Pan tells Felix to look at them go, so determined to find their missing friend. Felix wonders what they should do with that friend; Neal, so Pan tells Felix that it's time to move him and take him to the Echo Caves. Felix walks away and then he orders some Lost Boys to lower the cage. As they lower it with a rope, Pan utters to himself that the game is about to get interesting. ("Ariel") }} Pan externally feels that someone, Ariel, has left Neverland, and tells Felix to alert John and Michael in Storybrooke in order to put a halt to whatever the mermaid is up to; he then requests to see his friend in the other cage. Now reassured that his family is coming for him, Henry starts to question Pan, who assures him that he's not been lying to him. Henry then theorizes that Pan has his family prisoner, and so decides to sneak out of the camp to investigate. In order to trick the child into believing he has to save magic, Pan frees his prisoner in the other cage: Wendy, who is blackmailed to do his will at the expense of her two brothers. Henry follows Felix, who's carrying a bag of apples, to a tree house, and inside, where he's expecting to find his family, he finds a girl Wendy lying in a bed, and she tells the boy that she's dying because Neverland's magic is deteriorating, and she needs him to save it so that she may live. Henry feels sympathy for the girl, especially after learning that she was friends with his father Baelfire, and his faith in Pan is reaffirmed, much to the demon child's satisfaction; he commends Wendy on her performance. Pan later takes Henry to a part of the island where Skull Rock is visible; he tells the kid that that's where he'll save magic, and Wendy's life, but warns him that it may require some sacrifice. Henry assures his captor that he's up to the task. }} Following the return of Pan's immortality, Henry's family returns to the Lost Boy's camp where Regina threatens to rip out Felix's heart if he doesn't reveal Pan's whereabouts. Emma stops this, however, taking a new approach by winning over the Lost Boys by offering to take them back to Storybrooke where they can be apart of loving families. Felix argues that Pan is the only family they'll ever need, and tries dissuading the other Lost Boys from believing Emma as she discloses Pan only needs Henry's heart not to save the island, but to save himself. The Lost Boys end up siding with Emma instead of Felix, ultimately revealing Pan has head for the Thinking Tree near Pixie Woods. Following Pan's supposed defeat, everyone hops aboard the Jolly Roger to go back to Storybrooke, including Felix, who sits alone all depressed. However, once refusing to eat food offered to him by Henry, the boy reveals his true identity as Pan, as he used magic to switch bodies with Henry, who is now trapped in Pandora's Box. Pan tells Felix to eat up, as there is much to plan next. }} Once returning home to Storybrooke, everyone is reunited. Pan, who is still disguised as Henry, leaves the group he was with and approaches Felix. "What do you have in mind, Peter?" the lost boy asks, "What if someone decides to open that box and let the real boy out?" Pan assures his trusted henchman that that is not the problem. Felix asks what the next step is, to which Pan replies the lost boy needs to be punished. He then calls over his "parents", asking what about Felix, reminding them that he is still free. Felix asks what his boss is doing; Pan says that they need to trust him. Emma, Neal, David, and Regina approach the two, Regina stating that Henry's right, they can't just let Felix walk free. "Oh, no worry, we got plenty of cell space for this guy," David says, dragging the evil lost boy away. Emma assures her "son" that he is safe now. Later, Felix is freed after Pan steals the spell scroll of the Dark Curse, which his leader intends to enact. }} Felix accompanies Pan to Storybrooke's wishing well where Pan dumps in all the ingredients to enact the Dark Curse. Felix is pleased that, once again, Pan never fails, even being able to outwit the Evil Queen. Lastly, the final ingredient for the curse is the heart of the thing Pan loves most. Felix guesses that this must mean his son - Rumplestiltskin - but Pan reveals he never loved Rumple. He explains that love doesn't just have to be romantic or familial, but can entail loyalty and friendship. It doesn't take long for Felix to realize Pan means him, but he is unable to escape this as Pan rips the Lost Boy's heart from his body. He proceeds to crush it to dust, pouring it into the wishing well as Felix painfully dies. Trivia *According to David H. Goodman, Felix was named after a member of the crew who acted as co-creators' Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz's "right-hand man", most likely a reference to the fact that, in the show, Felix is the highest-ranking and most-trusted Lost Boy of the villainous Peter Pan. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills used to promote the character. Promo 222 11.png Promo 222 12.png Promo 222 13.png Promo 222 14.png Promo 302 10.png Promo 304 22.png Promo 304 23.png Promo 304 24.png Promo 310 16.png Promo 310 17.png Promo 310 19.png Promo 310 21.png Promo 310 22.png Promo 310 23.png Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Lost Boys Category:Deceased Characters